Stupid Questions
by Alidiabin
Summary: Set after 'Patriot Down', Tony comfronts McGee about his stupid question. Ziva gets angry. Warnings: mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Stupid Questions**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **889**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings** mentions of rape**  
Spoilers: **general S7 up to 'Patriot Down'**  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva **  
Summary: **Tony was gets angry at McGee's comment.

_**Stupid Questions**_

Tony DiNozzo would never admit it but he was a little envious of Tim McGee. Tony was not jealous of McGee's looks, bank balance, or athletic ability. Tony was jealous of McGee's naivety and innocence of the man's ability to see holes in the walls and not instantly think family violence, of McGee's ability to assume all military wives were faithful until proved otherwise. Tony saw holes in the walls and instantly thought abuse, he saw a suspicious phone call on a military wives phone log, and he instantly thought cheating wife.

Tony would happily admit he was angry with McGee, as McOblivious had asked Ziva who had lived through rape during her time at Salim's summer camp, what she would do if she was raped. Tony was envious of McGee's ability to believe her answer. McGee had not seen the 'S' etched into Ziva's inner thigh by Salim. McGee had not had to watch as she slowly crumbled during the Kaylen Burrows case. McGee had not noticed she was back on the sleeping pills again. McGee did not know the nightmares were back with a vengeance.

McGee emerged from Abby's lab.  
"McIdiot" Tony shouted catching the younger man's attention.  
"Do your own paperwork Tony" McGee replied. Tony spun his chair around to face him.  
"Are you completely stupid?" Tony asked. McGee looked at him about to mention his two degrees. Tony cut him off. "I mean like seriously McDumbo why did you ask Ziva what she would do if she was raped" McGee was this time given an opportunity to speak.  
"It was a valid question" McGee protested, "She's a woman who's served in male dominated positions"  
"She can also empathize with Petty Officer Burrows," Tony said softly looking down at the desk. He did not notice Ziva and Kaylen Burrows walk into the pumpkin walled squad room.  
"Well she's a woman who has spent most of her life in a male dominated world," McGee said. "It seemed relevant,"  
"No McOblivous" Tony shouted. He gulped. "She was raped," he whispered.  
"How. Dare. You," Ziva said slowly trying to contain her anger. She turned to McGee "McGee can you take Petty Officer Burrows downstairs" Ziva said clenching her hands into fists and taking deep breaths.  
"Ziva" Tony said as she ran from the Major Case Response Teams desk headed toward the bathrooms. She was angry. There was no way Tony could not leave her that state, so he followed her.

He found her under the stairs that led from the director's office and MTAC.  
"How dare you?" she shouted all her anger boiling inside of her. "I am not" she paused took another series of deep breaths. "A piece of gossip to be discussed" she exclaimed.  
"Ziva" Tony said softly. "I was angry he didn't see how upset his question made you, McGee was being stupid"  
"No Tony it was you who was being stupid," she shouted. She paused and released her fists. "Tony there are reasons I did not just tell him the truth when he asked," she uttered as she begun pacing the floor as a new outlet for her anger. She rubbed her face with her hands and focused on an outdated poster on the fake brick walling. "It is bad enough I have you, Gibbs, Vance and Ducky treading of seashells around me," Ziva uttered Tony did not correct her idiom. "I just want one of you to see me as normal, not to see me as a victim," she begged. She paused. "I feel ashamed enough," she admitted.  
"Ziva" he whispered. Tony knew from the many rape cases he had worked over his over a dozen years in law enforcement that shame was a common side effect of rape. "You have nothing to be ashamed about"  
"You have no idea Tony," Ziva shouted back again clenching her fists. "You have no idea what it is like, to have everyone think that you are a victim, to have everyone treat you like a leper," she raised her fist very close to the pumpkin walls but stooped herself. "You have no idea how dirty you feel and however many times you shower you can't feel clean" she slid down against the pumpkin wall. "You do not have nights where all you can do is recall everything, the smell of his breath, how his middle tooth on his upper jaw was fake. You do not have nights where you can remember it all far too vividly." Ziva paused averting her eyes from Tony as tears formed. "You do not know exactly how many times you were called a filthy Jew Bitch by an Arab man while he was inside of you." Her eyes became glassy. Tony sat down next her they did not touch. "For nearly three months you did not have that sudden burst of fear when a man touched you," she whispered. His hand met hers. She placed his hand in hers.  
"Ziva" he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her.  
"I just wanted McGee to see me as Ziva," she said "Just Ziva" she whispered "Not rape victim Ziva, not survivor Ziva, just Ziva" she continued. They sat in silence as the tears fell down Ziva's cheeks. Tony rubbed her back and let her lean on him as the sobs softened.

**A/N**: I loved how in 'Patriot Down' they told so much of a story with so few words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Stupid Questions Part II**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **785**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings** mentions of rape**  
Spoilers: **general S7 up to 'Patriot Down'**  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva **  
Summary: **Tony was gets angry at McGee's comment.

_**Stupid Questions Part II**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked down the slate sidewalk as the spring sun shone over the Navy Yard. He put his Styrofoam cup to his lips. He noticed a familiar brunette, Petty Officer Kaylen Burrows was walking with her hands intertwined with one of her male shipmates. Gibbs let a smile cross his aging features he was happy for the young woman, he must be going soft in his old age he mused. He was happy the Burrows would have someone who would help her fight her ghosts.  
"Agent Gibbs" she uttered as they crossed paths. Gibbs faced her. "Is Agent David all right?" she asked slowly and looking down at the gum lined sidewalk.  
"Why wouldn't she be?" Gibbs asked. He had expected the case to hit Ziva hard, but it was unlikely she would have broken down in front of Burrows. Burrows moved to the edge of the sidewalk so the foot traffic could walk past Gibbs followed. Burrows took a deep breath as she recanted what she had seen in the bullpen that afternoon.

Gibbs walked into the pumpkin and navy blue walled squad room to find it abandoned. Tony's chair was in the center and McGee's computer had a half finished and unsaved report open. Vance stood in the centre. Ducky stood on the other side of the squad room.  
"It was bound to happen" Ducky said "Especially with this case" he looked sadly at Ziva's desk. "That poor girl" Vance looked around the squad room, he could not have NCIS most successful team fighting amongst themselves.  
"Fix it" Vance ordered as he walked toward the elevator.

Gibbs found McGee in Abby's lab. He was leaning on the wall his knees to his face. Abby was next to him. They were silent. The music in the lab had been paused.  
"Get up" Gibbs barked, he led them to the elevator. While they got into the silver box, he rushed up the stairs.

He found Ziva and Tony in their hiding place. Ziva looked up at him her eyes red. Gibbs noticed Tony and Ziva's hands intertwined.  
"We're goanna sort this out" he told them as they got up.

Gibbs led them into the bullpen. He pulled McGee and Ziva's black chairs into the center of the squad room so that they faced each other.  
"Ziver, Tim" Gibbs barked "Sit down" the two younger agents followed Gibbs instructions. Tony moved behind Ziva placing a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. Abby leaned on McGee's chair.  
"Ziva" McGee begun "I'm sorry," McGee said. "I should have clicked" a soft smile crossed Ziva's face.  
"No Tim" she whispered. "I like how you could still be so naïve" she paused "Please don't lose that innocence, I would hate for you to see me as a victim too" Ducky and Gibbs took her last statement to heart, they had treated her differently since she had came back and it appeared she didn't like it.  
"But Ziva you're a survivor" McGee said "Not a victim"  
"No" Ziva uttered, "I am just Ziva" she stood up "Tony owes you an apology"  
"She's right DiNozzo" Gibbs said as Ziva and Tony swapped places.  
"I'm sorry Tim" Tony said "I was out of line, I was just angry I wanted you to get it"  
"I get it Tony" McGee uttered "I get it now" McGee added.  
"I thought apologizing was a sign of weakness," Vance asked as he walked down the stairs toward the elevator.  
"Not between friends Leon" Gibbs uttered picking up his coffee cup, taking the last sip and throwing it into the wastepaper basket.  
"Drinks tonight" Abby declared trying to create some normalcy "My friend is playing at this bar and after that there is karaoke" McGee and Ziva were quiet.  
"All right Abby" Tony said. Ducky turned to Ziva.  
"My dear would you like a cup of tea?" he asked. Ziva looked at Ducky.  
"Maybe in a little while Ducky" she said "There is something I have to do first" Ducky nodded.  
"All right my dear" he uttered as he walked to the elevator with Abby and McGee in tow. Ziva looked at Tony she bit her lip. He nodded. She walked. He followed.

They returned to their hiding place. They faced each other.  
"Tony" she whispered. "I am" she paused.  
"Ziva" Tony interrupted her "I am the one who should be sorry"  
"I should not have gotten so angry" Ziva replied. Tony took her slender olive hand.  
"It's understandable," Tony said. Ziva looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around her "It's all ok," he said. She leaned into his chest "It's all ok" he whispered.  
"It has to be," she added.

**A/N**: There you go M E Woffard the resolution, hope you all enjoy.


End file.
